Arrowhead
by KelticDream13
Summary: After Heyes is shot, Curry takes the place of the drunk doctor. While Heyes recovers, the boys meet a famous gunslinger...is it looking for them? This is a rewrite


Arrowhead

The night was filled with the sounds of Coyotes. Curry looked over at his cousin, who sat putting branches on the fire. The scent of roasting rabbits made Currys' mouth water. Every so often, drippings from the rabbits would fall into the fire, causing a hissing sound. Several potatoes were roasting as well, in some of the hot rocks from the fire.

Heyes turned, smiled, and sat back on his heels. He looked into his cousins' blue eyes. "Kid, it seems strange, no one chasing us lately. A whole two weeks and no running."

Curry turned from the rabbits, and smiled back. "Yes, it is. But at least we got the chance to rest, I could get used to that."

Heyes took out his knife and pulled one of the rabbits off the fire, and put it down on the plate and began to cut it, divided it, leaving second back on the fire. He put Currys' share on the second plate, and handed it to him. Stabbing the potatoes, he divided them up also. The two outlaws sat down to eat their dinner, on a warm summer night.

After dinner, the boys sat quietly around the fire, Heyes lay his head back and looked up at the sky, studying the stars. A light streaked across the night sky, and Heyes watched it until it disappeared. Curry looked, but lost interest, and turned back to the fire, gazing into the flames.

The dark-haired man moved and stretched out on his bedroll. He wished for a soft bed, for the night. The fair-haired man watched the flames for a few more minutes until he heard his cousins breathing slowed, then he stretched out as well, taking his gun and putting it within easy reach. He quickly joined his companion in the land of dreams.

The brightening sky awakened Curry, and he opened blue eyes and looked around. He could smell coffee and bacon cooking and Kid sat up stretching. He grabbed a cup and stretched his arm out to the other man. Heyes smiled and poured him a cup, which he sipped and watched the breakfast being cooked. Beans sat near him, and he hated them.

"I was thinking Kid; we should get to a town and spend a little time doing normal things." Curry choked on his coffee, and coughed.

"We do what?"

His cousin smiled that smile of his that melted the ladies hearts, and had a habit of making people believe his sometimes outrageous lies.

"That's what I said Kid. Maybe our lucks changin."

His cousin shook his head. "Oh no...cousin. Since when do we do anything like other people?"

"Well, we can start, see how we like it. After all when we get our amnesty, we'll do it all the time?"

"Oh no, you'd be bored to death in a week."

Heyes though about it for a moment, then turned back."You might be right, Kid. I cannot imagine myself settled in one place, not knowing what is just over the hill, or down the road. I can't even imagine myself married either."

Curry nodded, his head. He could not imagine it for Heyes either. However, he would like to have a home and family, but could he abandon his cousin?

The day was a beautiful summer day, and the heat was bearable. As they rode, Curry looked over at his cousin, who was lost in his thoughts, as he rode along. It wasn't that he had anything against work, but what kind of work could they get in a town? For that matter, even a ranch? For it seemed they didn't care for jobs in either place, well what did that leave, bounty huntin, guards, he couldn't think of anything else. Not good.

Curry turned at the sound of a thump; he saw his cousin, bent over his horse. He reached out a hand, and grabbed his arm. "Heyes, what happened, you sick?" Heyes sat up, and turned slightly, and Curry caught sight of the arrow protruding out of his cousins' shoulder. In a flash, he drew his gun, looking around, seeing nothing. No more arrows came their way.

He grabbed his cousins' reins, and led him in the opposite direction from where the arrow had come. Heyes grabbed the pummel and held on, and felt the flames shooting through his shoulder, and down his arm and side. His trademark smile had vanished, as he rode.

They pulled up in a stand of trees, and the horses came to a stop, Curry slid from the saddle and came over to his partner. Reaching up, he grabbed his cousin, and helped him down; mindful of the arrow still lodged in the dark-haired mans shoulder. He helped him over to a nice bare spot, and seated him, and went back for a canteen. Heyes put up a hand and tried to pull the shaft from his flesh, but the pain stopped him, as he felt the dizziness come over him.

He took the open canteen and took a drink, and felt the nausea rise. He did not feel too good. He turned and tried to smile at his companion. "Darn it Heyes, you going to leave me to do the work in town. Found a way to get out of it, an arrow. Not even a posse, or bounty hunter." The kid was worried, and hoped there was a doctor in the next town, or a nearby farmhouse at the least.

"I sure try Kid. It was getting too peaceful anyway."

The two former outlaws rode into town. The town seemed almost a ghost town, tumbleweed rolled down the dusty street. Building unkempt and only few seem occupied. It was quiet too. Curry rode in front leading his cousin's horse by the reins. Heyes leaned over the neck of his horse, the constant movement of the horse causing more stabbing pain.

Curry pulled up the horses in front of the sign for the town doctor. Jumping from the saddle Curry moved quickly to his partners' side and grabbed him as he slid into his waiting arms. He carried up the step and over to the door, yelling for the doctor. An older short heavyset man came to the doctor. A bottle of whiskey in his hand. Curry frowned at him.

"Come on it young man. What happened to your friend?"

"He got shot with an arrow."

"Follow me, and I will see what I can do." Curry followed him with his cousin in his arms. The good doctor staggered into the other room. A dusty unused table stood in the middle of the floor, a tall medicine cabinet with glass doors stood in the corner, its doors open and the contents what was left were falling out. Curry did not like the looks of it. Nevertheless, what could he do, Heyes needed help. He placed Heyes on the table. His keen eyes watching the doctor.

The doctor came over and saw the broken arrow shaft sticking out about three inches from the wound. He started to undo the dark shirt. Heyes lay there still out of it. The doctor finally put down his bottle when he found he could not do much with one hand. Curry took the bottle and crossing the room threw it out the window.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"You can get another, when you patch him up.Can you do it?" The doctor held up a hand, and it shook.

"Sure I can."

"No you ain't. I'll do it, you just tell me what to do."

"You can't, you ain't a doctor." Slurred the doctor.

"I will not let you touch him. You would kill him." Curry finished with the shirt and gently pulled if off around the arrow shaft.

The doctor pulled out a towel and laid it on the small table, and unfolding its edges Curry saw the instruments he would need.

"Well doctor?"

"You have to grab hold of the shaft first, and with the scalpel you cut across it enough to pull the arrow head out with out tearing the skin more. Also, we can see if it hit anything. Curry took the shaft in his left hand, and using his right he took the scalpel and touched it to Heyes skin. He cut and watched the blood run. A two-inch cut he made. He looked at the doctor.

"Well, now what?"

"You pull out the arrowhead. Then pour this alcohol on to the wound. Then press on it to stop the bleeding. Simple."

Curry turned back to the man on the table. He took a firm grasp on the wood and he pulled, feeling the resistance, and then it pulled free. Blood welled up in the wound. He was glad that Heyes had not awakened during the surgery. He threw the thing down, grabbed the bottle, and poured the liquid into the wound. Then he took the salve in the jar and spread some of it on the wound. Then pressed to stop the bleeding. When finally he had bandaged the wound best he could he found his own hands shaking.

He turned to see the doctor with another bottle, sitting in a chair, in a half stupor. He pulled up another chair, an old straight back chair and sat down beside the table, to wait.

The sun was beginning to show a slight glow into the window when Curry got up from his chair and stretch his long body. Feeling stiff from the uncomfortable chair. A soft moan had him turning to see Heyes beginning to come to. His eyes flickered and opened. He moved over and looked down at him.

"Morning, sleepy head." Heyes still a bit out of it, still managed a smile for the kid.

"Where are we?"

"Oh your favorite place, the doctors office." Heyes groaned at the answer.

"No, you know I hate that. Now give me a chair at a poker table and I'm happy."

"Oh, so I should have put you in the saloon, set you up in a game and then had the doctor remove it while you played?" Ask Curry with a smirk, and watched his cousins dimples show when his smile appeared.

"Now you are on to something. Must remember that one."

"Well now that we are in town, you aren't up to working, so that leaves me. Figured you would find a way to make me do the work." Heyes put his hand on his cousins' arm.

"Now would I do that to you? If I could, I would be working right along side you. As it is, I guess I'll just have to lie here and read." He laughed as his cousin moaned, and got up from the edge of the bed where he had been sitting.

"Well now that you are back with us, I am going to see what kind of jobs there are around here." Curry walked over to the table, and picked up a book and brought it back to Heyes. "Here, so you won't get lonely, or dream up a bank job." Heyes took the book and looked at the cover.

"Thanks Kid." Curry went out the door, shutting it quietly.

Heyes spent the day reading, until he heard someone near the door. He put his hand under his pillow and grabbed his gun, ready. The door opened and Curry walked in, a smile on his face. He carried a covered tray, which he took over and laid on Heyes' lap.

"I see you found something to smile about." Heyes uncovered the tray, and smiled at the food there. He was hungry, and glad it was not rabbit on the plate.

"Yeah Heyes I did. I found a job, just outside of town. A nice widow needs someone to help out around the farm. She's a good cook too, you should taste her cakes."

"Is this widow young and pretty?"

"Yeah, she's about twenty five, and dark hair."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to find myself a poker game."

"You sure you can even lift that arm and handle cards for hours?" Heyes sat up, and lifted his arm, and his face paled.

"Maybe not tomorrow, but I need something to do." Kid sat down on the edge of the bed, looking closely at his cousin, looking for fever.

"You just rest, and then we'll see. You don't want to see the doctor here, believe me."

"Why?"

"He's a drunk, and he didn't fix you up. I did." Heyes raised his eyebrows at that one.

"You? Ah well, you did a good job. Thank you."

"Finish up your dinner, so I can take that tray back downstairs. I'm tired and want to get some rest."

Two days later Heyes was playing poker, arm still sore. The game made him feel better, and he had a pile of money stacked in front of him. He had won two hundred dollars in the time he had been sitting there. Heyes was dealing the cards when a shadow fell across the table, and he looked up. He looked up at the tall man with the dark suit. The way he stood, the gun on his hip tied low on his right hip, and the steely look in his eyes told his tale.

"Gentleman would you mind if I joined your little game?"

"Pull up a chair, mister." Said Heyes as he watched the man sit, the accent said he was southern, and he looked like a gentleman. But Heyes knew a gunfighter had joined the game. The man looked at Heyes studying him, as Heyes was doing to him.

"Do I know you sir?" He ask as Heyes began to shuffle the cards.

"I don't think so."

"You are familiar to me, I shall recall it shortly I am sure." He glanced around the table, and then he spoke again. "By the way, gentleman my name is Doc Holliday." The men at the table grabbed their money and left the table. Heyes just sat there, unconcerned, with a smile on his face.

"I can't seem to get a good game these days. No one wants to play with me. Don't you have a problem with who I am?"

"No sir, I don't. Who you are, is your business." Doc lowered his voice when he replied.

"Just as it is your business, that you are Hannibal Heyes." Doc smiled at him, "Yes I remember, saw you in a town several years ago." Heyes eyes darkened.

"Are you after the reward?"

"No, you are a southern boy like me. You never harmed me, or mine, why should I turn you in?" Heyes let out the breath he was holding.

"That's very good of you."

"I know you lost all in the war just as I did, your family. Reason most of us are as we are now."

The two men kept talking, and when Curry walked in he found them there. He walked over, he could feel something not quite right at the table. When he came up he looked Doc Holliday in the eye, his eyes cold. Was the man looking for trouble?

"Thaddeus, meet Doc Holliday, Doc my cousin Thaddeus." Holliday rose to his feet and held out his hand to Curry.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. May I buy you a drink?" Curry sat down beside his cousin, and gave him a look that Heyes knew too well.

"Doc has been keeping me company today. He knows us from a few years back." Curry looked the man, his eyes like steel.

"Yes, I have enjoyed the afternoon and pleasant company. I hope to see you both again soon." He lowered his voice, "Curry, you don't need to be concerned, I am not after either of you." He stood and walked away, leaving Curry staring.

"Isn't he a nice sort?"

Curry turned around and looked at the dark haired man beside him."You spent the day talking to him? You don't want to get him mad at you, not safe with him." Heyes smiled at his protective cousin.

"I wasn't in any danger. Docs a good man, and he reads books too."

"So that makes him good?" ask Curry who was still concerned.

"Not just that, but I got to know him pretty well today, and I like him."

"Okay lets forget him, and go have some dinner. How did you do today at poker, or did Doc take all your money?"

"No, we didn't play except for matchsticks, just a friendly game. I won two hundred today before he scared off the other players. Heyes and Curry got up and walked out the saloon, headed to the café across the street.

The two men were headed back towards the hotel when the first bullets started flying. Both men running for cover. Both men had their guns out, and saw several men across the street, and by a wagon only a few feet from where they were hiding behind some barrels. Both fired back, as people ran for cover, and Heyes wondered who these men were, more bounty hunters?

The little war continued as both sides kept firing at each other. Curry took down one of the men, and wounded another. Heyes had hit another one. When down the street came Doc, he ran and was firing at the same time. The men on the other side of the street, either turned to fire at him or ran. Heyes watched Doc, as he fearlessly ran down the street, no fear for his safety. The other men now in the street, backing away and Curry joined Doc, along with Heyes. Heyes felt like a toddler trying to play with the bigger kids, he just wasn't big enough. He was just glad he wasn't on the other end of the two gunfighters hatred.

Doc looked down at the bodies lying in the street, blood soaking the late afternoon ground. He glanced at Curry, and then at Heyes just as the sheriff showed up. The tall stocky man came up, one hand came up and twisted the end of his mustache between two fingers. He looked from one man to the next, finally settling on Doc.

"Doc, what the hell is going on here?"

"These men tried to ambush me, and these fellas helped me." Heyes and Curry couldn't believe he was putting it all on himself.

"You know I don't like trouble in my town," he turned to the other two men, "Who are you?"

"Names Joshua Smith, and my friend is Thaddeus Jones."

"What are you doing here, you got a job?"

"Yeah, I work for the widow Jackson. My friend here was wounded a few days ago, by Indians, and needed a doctor." Replied Curry. They could both see the Sheriff didn't believe them at all.

"Marty, they are good boys, I've known them for years. Good southern boys you know." The sheriff, just shook his head.

"Doc, why can't you stay out of trouble? I hate to say it, but I think the three of you should be movin on, first thing in the morning. Stay in your hotel rooms till then. No arguments, I like my town peaceful." With those words he turned and walked away. Heyes turned to Doc.

"Thanks Doc, but why did you do that?"

"Because I like you boys, and I knew Marty would ask more questions, and he ain't stupid. He would start checking his wanted posters. But I think after what happened today, you both would be safer elsewhere."

"I agree, Doc. Thanks for helping us out. Maybe we will meet again." Said Curry with a smile.

"I am sure we will Curry. I hope you get your amnesty boys." He said before walking away. Curry turned to Heyes.

"How did he know about that?"

"I didn't tell him. Lets get to the hotel, before that Sheriff decides to ask more questions." Both men turned and headed to the hotel, and the soft beds waiting for them.

"Where should we go next Heyes?"

"Well I was thinking Tombstone."

Kid looked incredious at the other man. "Tombstone? Why?"

"Doc mentioned it, said we wouldn't have to worry about the law there. Friend of his, as long as we don't bother innocent people we'll be fine. Good poker, nice restaurants, and ice cream. You'd like that huh Kid? Might even run into Doc again."

Kid shook his head, thinking the worse. "I have a feelin it wont be a quiet, peaceful place, no matter what Doc says."

"Trust me on this one Kid. We'll have a good time."

Kid just walked on, and thought about getting some extra bullets before leaving town.


End file.
